The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor device including a copper-containing conductive structure. As the performance of semiconductor devices continues to advance, low-resistance conductive layers and fine patterns are more and more widely used in the semiconductor devices. For example, a metal layer has been used as a conductive layer for interconnection lines of the semiconductor device, and due to its low electric resistance, a copper layer has especially come into focus as the conductive layer of the semiconductor device. However, the copper layer suffers from electromigration phenomena, and this leads to major difficulties in using the copper layer as the interconnection lines.